


Five Year Human Run

by Iron_Snail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Snail/pseuds/Iron_Snail
Summary: (F**k titles)Every five years, King Asgore holds a Run of the Human where a capable monster is chosen based on their stats to be disguised as a human and travel from one end of the Underground to the other as everyone else attempts to capture them in a form of training. For the past four runs, Sans has been able to fly under the radar and not be chosen thanks to his Royal Scientist father, W. D. Gaster and a virus he integrated into the scanner that changes his stats, but now that the new Royal Scientist, Dr. Alphys, has erased the virus, his stats can be viewed for what they actually are, he has been quite easily chosen as this year's human. He must make his way through the Underground without hurting anyone or cluing anyone in as to who he is or he'll actually be expected to do his work well.Set five years after the fall of Dr. W. D. Gaster and five years before Frisk falls into the Underground. First part is in present tense as Sans' internal monologue, becomes past tense after for what should be the rest of the book. Shouldn't be too much of a bother, I hope. Sort of follows the theory that Sans has 10,000,000 HP. I raised his DEF, too, because that's insane.





	

* * *

        It’s time again. Every five years, King Asgore selects one powerful monster to be disguised as a human and travel from one end of the Underground to the other as everyone else tries to stop them. It’s kind of a drill for all of the monsters to test their strength against a human. Although a real human would most likely be more powerful, the ability to stop a trained monster in a costume gives the king some kind of assurance that his subjects can at least defend themselves.

        Of course, the “human" isn’t supposed to kill any monsters and the monsters aren’t supposed to kill the “human”, just get them low enough to capture. This leads to the “human’s” “defeat” and "collection of their SOUL". All of the monsters previously chosen had never even made it past Waterfall, thanks to the strength of the head of the Royal Guard, herself, Undyne.

        Now, I don't mean to brag, but I'm a little adept at magic myself, but this isn't exactly a good thing for a guy like me. It seems that every time I try at something, it fails and leaves me with less than I started. This being said, I took a more relaxed approach on life, scraping by on the bare minimum so no one expects too much of me. The only threat to my life style, though, is the stats scanner at the Royal Lab.

        That, however, is no longer a problem, either, since I used to work there with my good ol' dad, W. D. Gaster. He of course knew of my stats, but he never told the king, I was needed more in the lab than out risking my life to train the Underground for a human attack. When I learned of the tradition and the possibility of me being chosen should the king ever catch wind of my stats, I made a virus for the scanner so whenever a full scan was done, my stats would always read as such:

Sans Gaster - MAX 1 ATK, MAX 1 DEF, 1 HP.

Genius, right?

        Dad noticed, but never mentioned it. He seemed to agree with my actions and things seemed safe enough as long as he was in charge, so it wasn't like anyone else would know. I probably would've become the next Royal Scientist after his retirement had it not been for the accident of him falling into the CORE, his own creation to power the entire Underground. His being was spread across space and time so according to everyone else, he never existed.

        How do I remember? Well, my magic might a...teeny...bit of power...over space and time-but let's not get into that.

        Anyway, I took my younger brother, Papyrus, to Snowdin to start over and lay low for the most part as sentries looking out for humans. I didn't go unnoticed, as pretty much everyone in the entire Underground knows me, but no one really expects much of me besides good company, bad jokes, sleeping on the job, and passing on the smallest amount of work possible. Meanwhile, in my free time, I do more research on the timelines in an effort to find bits of my father in my lab.

But now, because Gaster was erased from existence, my stats now read:

Sans - MAX 1 ATK, MAX 1 DEF, 1/1 HP.

It's like Papyrus and I just showed up one day into existence.

        Well, even if I'm no longer personally at the Lab, it's not likely that Alphys will find my virus, since I'll be on the very bottom off the stats list. No need to be suspicious if you're looking more towards the top of the page, anyway.

~

        King Asgore Dreemurr strode into the Hotland Labs to find his Royal Scientist already pulling up the stats of the Underground.

"It is time for the Run of the Human, once more. Dr. Alphys, have you found a candidate?" he asked.

        "Well," she started, facing him in her chair, "a-accordingly to the c-cur-rent readings, the mo-ost capable monster, be-besides yourself and Her Majesty, o-of course," Asgore flinched, "so-orry. Is Undyne, but I w-want to just run a qu-quick system clean befo-ore trusting any of these r-readings. I-I'm not d-doubting the old Royal Sc-cientist's c-omp-petance of course! I-I just, the-se readings h-haven't been in use since th-they were here! I-It may have bec-come corrupted..."

"That's quite alright, Alphys, I trust your judgement."

        Alphys gave a nervous laugh before turning her chair back to the screen and typing rapidly. After waiting for about ten minutes, Asgore heard Alphys call him back over to where she sat. She looked very startled for some reason, which he tried not to let worry him.

"What have you found?" he asked patiently.

        "I-I...I d-don't know h-how thi-is is p-po-ossible," Alphys began holding her head in her hands and shaking it without looking up at Asgore, "how lo-ong this h-has been here, or why a-anyone wou-ould go t-to s-such lengths to h-hide this, b-but-"

        "Deep breaths, Alphys. I would offer you some tea, but I'm afraid I haven't brought any. Perhaps I should next time..." Asgore trailed off a bit, making plans to carry tea packets with him everywhere he went for the future.

        Alphys sighed shakily, lowering her hands and finally looking up at Asgore, "There was a virus in the system. You're now number two in the rankings."

        Asgore suddenly brought his entire attention to her screen that had the stats of every monster in the Underground listed. At the very top above his own name, was a name he never even saw near the top thousand, let alone number one:

        Sans - MAX [ERROR] ATK, MAX 100 DEF, 10,000,000/1 HP

        "Alphys," he asked slowly, "how is this possible?"

        "I told you! I don't know!" Alphys was nearly in tears. "I don't know how a-anyone can s-sleep that much! Oh wait..." She clicked on the name to read the full analysis. "Oh..." she giggled in hysterics, like she was losing her grip on reality, "it j-just couldn't fit the full nu-umber on the scr-reen."

        Sans - MAX [ERROR] ATK, MAX 100 DEF, 10,000,000/10,000,000 HP

        Asgore stared in disbelief.

        "H-How cou-ould s-such a flaw i-in the sy-stem ever oc-cur? H-He was a-at the absolute b-bottom of the r-ranks..."

        Asgore took a deep breath. "I think we've found our human for this year." He began to walk toward the entrance. "Be ready for when I pick you up tomorrow, Dr. Alphys, we need to bring him in and get some answers about his statistics before debriefing him. And please get the synthetic human skin ready."

        Alphys continued staring at her screen as he walked out, "Y-Yes, Yo-ur Majes-sty."

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter's kind of short, sorry.  
> Man, is writing for Alphys annoying. And, yes, I made Sans and Papyrus' last name Gaster, because, logically, that's what it would be.


End file.
